Un jour de pluie
by ManouAndNanou
Summary: "Nombreuses sont les personnes qui n'aiment pas la pluie. Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la 6ème division du Gotei 13, lui, n'avait absolument aucune opinion sur le sujet. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le monde entier prenne un malin plaisir à piétiner les restes de son cœur déjà en miettes, lui rappelant combien il était seul et brisé."


Nombreuses sont les personnes qui n'aiment pas la pluie. Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la 6ème division du Gotei 13, lui, n'avait absolument aucune opinion sur le sujet. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le monde entier prenne un malin plaisir à piétiner les restes de son cœur déjà en miettes, lui rappelant combien il était seul et brisé.

Peu de temps après, Yamamoto Genryusai, capitaine-commandant du Gotei 13, avait envoyé Byakuya en mission dans le monde réel. Si cette décision en avait surpris plus d'un, le noble n'était pas fâché de s'éloigner de la Soul Society, où tout lui rappelait combien _elle_ lui manquait.

Ce jour-là il pleuvait. La pluie était tellement forte que rares étaient les humains qui avaient mis un pied dehors. Le shinigami était assis sur un banc, perdu dans ses pensées, ne sentant même pas les grosses gouttes qui trempaient son gigai. La seule et unique chose qu'il pouvait ressentir, c'était combien son cœur lui faisait mal. C'en devenait presque insupportable. Il avait longtemps espéré que le chagrin cesse de l'accabler un jour, qu'il pourrait vivre sans _la_ voir dans chaque lieu, chaque objet, chaque personne, chaque reflet. Cependant la douleur était restée, toute aussi vive que le premier jour, et Byakuya n'en pouvait plus. L'idée qu'il allait devoir vivre encore plusieurs siècles voir plus d'un millénaire de cette façon, à être insensible et distant pour à tout prix empêcher la disparition totale du peu de sentiments qu'il lui restait, l'atterrait atrocement.

Cette après-midi là, le capitaine de la 6ème division se sentait terriblement, horriblement vide.

Complètement plongé en lui-même, Byakuya mit du temps à réaliser que les gouttes de pluie ne l'atteignaient plus, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait normal puisqu'il pleuvait toujours autant autour de lui. C'est alors qu'il leva les yeux et croisa un regard teinté d'étonnement et d'inquiétude.

 **-Vous vous sentez bien ?** s'enquit la propriétaire de ces iris chocolat dont il ne pouvait se détacher.

Lorsqu'il parvint finalement à s'arracher à la contemplation de ces prunelles étrangement familières, le shinigami observa son interlocutrice. C'était une humaine, visiblement âgée d'un peu moins de vingt ans, habillée plutôt légèrement pour le temps : un t-shirt, une jupe, des baskets et un col en tissu. Elle brandissait un parapluie rouge au-dessus de leurs têtes pour les abriter.

En temps normal Byakuya n'aurait jamais répondu à sa question. Il se serait contenté de rester impassible. Mais, à ce moment-là, le noble se sentait tellement mal qu'il laissa échapper une réponse.

 **-Pas vraiment...**

Il détourna les yeux et fixa le trottoir d'en face. La fille resta silencieuse quelques instants avant d'émettre un conseil.

 **-Vous ne devriez pas rester sous la pluie comme ça.**

Il s'abstint de réaction, se demandant quand elle partirait. Sauf qu'elle ne bougea pas. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la fille reprit.

 **-Venez.**

Avec un étonnement qui lui fit presque imperceptiblement arquer un sourcil, Byakuya tourna la tête vers elle. Un sourire apaisant étirait les lèvres de l'humaine.

 **-Je connais un petit salon de thé pas très loin d'ici** , expliqua-t-elle, **et j'ai comme l'impression que ça vous ferait du bien.**

Le shinigami ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, puis finalement demanda.

 **-Pourquoi ?**

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

 **-Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Inviter un inconnu à boire du thé, voilà qui n'est pas très courant.**

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle haussa les épaules.

 **-Peut-être pas. Mais ce n'est pas parce que personne ne le fait que je dois m'en abstenir n'est-ce pas ?**

La fille replaça l'une des mèches s'étant échappée de son chignon derrière son oreille et ajouta :

 **-Et puis il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de passer mon chemin lorsque je croise quelqu'un d'aussi triste assis sous une telle pluie. Il ne manquerait plus que vous tombiez malade.**

Byakuya répliqua que c'était son droit de rester sous une averse, ce à quoi elle riposta, un brin narquoise, en affirmant que c'était aussi son droit de l'inviter boire le meilleur thé de la ville. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec elle, le noble soupira et l'humaine sut qu'elle avait gagné.

 **-Je m'appelle Yuzu** , dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de la lui serrer.

 **-Byakuya.**

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Yuzu et Byakuya étaient assis autour d'une petite table, dans un salon de thé sobre mais agréable. La jeune femme avait eu raison : le thé qu'ils sirotaient s'avérait être délicieux, et bien plus revigorant que le shinigami n'avait voulu le croire.

Personne ici n'avait semblé surpris de le voir débarquer, trempé jusqu'aux os, qui plus est accompagné d'une fille qui avait, physiquement, presque dix ans de moins que lui. Cela l'arrangeait.

Tout à coup, Yuzu reprit la parole et lui demanda ce qu'il pensait de la pluie. Neutre à l'extérieur, comme d'habitude, Byakuya fut surpris intérieurement par cette question.

 **-Pas plus ni moins que le Soleil** , répondit-il.

 **-Ma sœur trouve ça déprimant et mon frère, même s'il ne le dit pas, pense pareil.**

 **-Et vous ?**

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil avec un soupçon d'amusement.

 **-Vous pouvez me tutoyer Byakuya-san.**

 **-Que ce soit réciproque dans ce cas.**

La jeune femme appuya son menton dans la paume de sa main et observa la rue à travers la fenêtre. Le ciel était complètement obstrué par d'énormes nuages noirs, si bien qu'il faisait sombre et que la boutique avait dû allumer l'éclairage intérieur. Dehors, la pluie était toujours aussi forte et les passants courraient pour s'abriter le plus vite possible.

 **-Je trouve ça beau** , lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps.

Byakuya tourna lui aussi la tête pour contempler l'averse. _E_ lle _aussi aimait la plui_ e, songea-t-il amèrement. Il reporta son attention sur la tasse qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Yuzu avala un autre gorgée de son thé et croisa le regard de son "invité". Celui-ci scruta une nouvelle fois ses iris chocolat, se demandant où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu voir de tels yeux. Il n'avait jamais rencontré cette femme avant, il en était sûr, et pourtant ce regard lui paraissait extrêmement familier. Il n'y avait pas que la couleur, l'éclat qui y brillait lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais pas moyen de se souvenir qui, et cela commençait à agacer le noble.

Byakuya et Yuzu restèrent un moment d'une durée non négligeable dans ce salon de thé, alternant conversations et silences, le tout dans une atmosphère légère et agréable. Au final, Byakuya se sentait un peu mieux, même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer.

Quand vint le moment de payer, le shinigami profita de la minute d'inattention de Yuzu, qui cherchait son porte-monnaie dans son sac, pour régler la note. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, la jeune femme prit un air contrarié, qui était plus attendrissant qu'autre chose. Elle affirma que ç'aurait dû être à elle puisque c'était elle qui l'avait invité. Il lui expliqua que c'était en gage de remerciement. Devant son air pas convaincu, il ajouta qu'elle n'aurait cas payer la prochaine fois.

 **-La prochaine fois ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

Yuzu lut alors la réponse dans ses iris acier, une promesse qu'il lui faisait et qui chassa toutes ses objections. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage, provoquant une réaction à l'intérieur du capitaine, dans un endroit qu'il pensait condamné depuis longtemps.

A partir de là, Byakuya, parallèlement à sa mission sans grand intérêt, se rendit plusieurs fois dans cette boutique pour passer un peu de temps avec Yuzu. La bonne humeur permanente qui se dégageait d'elle avait un effet apaisant sur lui. Enfin c'est ce que le shinigami en avait déduit. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais la douleur s'était mise en sourdine depuis qu'il fréquentait cette humaine. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il devait en penser, cependant vivre était devenu tellement insupportable avant cette fameuse après-midi que le noble préférait encore rester près d'elle, elle qui parvenait mystérieusement à le rasséréner et à recoller les morceaux de son cœur brisé.

Au bout d'environ deux semaines, Byakuya revint brièvement au Seireitei pour faire un rapport de milieu de mission, bien plus calme que lorsqu'il en était parti. Sauf que cela ne dura pas.

Le monde prit une nouvelle fois un cruel plaisir à lui rappeler qu' _elle_ n'était plus là. Cette blessure, qui venait à peine de commencer à cicatriser se rouvrit en grand, et la douleur revint au galop.

Au final, Byakuya revint dans le monde réel dans un état mental encore pire que la première fois. Quand il récupéra son gigai, il s'aperçut qu'il pleuvait, comme la première fois. Il erra un moment dans les rues désertes de la ville avant de finalement s'asseoir sur le goudron détrempé, dos appuyé contre un muret, cherchant désespérément à reconstituer le masque d'impassibilité qui le caractérisait.

Yuzu se baladait dans Karakura, pensant à son mystérieux nouvel ami. Elle ne savait rien de lui, et il ne connaissait guère plus d'elle. Pourtant elle se sentait étrangement proche de lui. La jeune femme avait compris dès le premier instant qu'il était du genre à tout faire pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, un peu comme elle. Tout deux avait des manières très différentes de s'y prendre : le shinigami avait opté pour une impassibilité totale, l'humaine pour une bonne humeur illusoire. Et pourtant le résultat était le même : leurs proches avaient du mal à savoir ce qui se passait vraiment dans leur tête, et surtout dans leur cœur. S'il y avait une chose que Yuzu avait compris sur Byakuya, c'était que cet homme était bien plus malheureux qu'il voulait le faire croire.

Mais ce qui préoccupait un peu plus la jeune femme cette fin d'après-midi là, c'est qu'elle sentait qu'elle commençait à beaucoup l'apprécier, voir même un peu trop. Et cela la perturbait un peu. En même temps, qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Il était diablement beau avec ses traits fins, ses cheveux de jais singulièrement longs pour un homme et ses iris acier qui semblaient voir à travers les gens. De plus, il était intelligent et calme -contrairement à beaucoup de garçons que Yuzu connaissait-, et il faisait toujours un effort pour lui répondre, même s'il n'était pas bavard de nature. La plupart de ces traits de caractère s'expliquait surtout parce qu'il était plus vieux qu'elle. Physiquement, elle lui donnait entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. Cependant la jeune femme sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se fier à son physique. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui de différent des autres personnes. Il n'était pas "normal", et elle était bien curieuse de savoir ce qu'il lui cachait.

C'est tandis qu'elle repensait à tout ça que Yuzu l'aperçut. Elle s'approcha et brandit son parapluie rouge au dessus de leurs deux têtes, les abritant du mieux que possible de la pluie.

 **-C'était bien la peine que je te fasse un discours pour te dissuader de rester sous la pluie l'autre fois** , lança-t-elle, un tantinet moqueuse.

Byakuya leva vers elle son visage sur lequel l'eau ruisselait et, l'espace d'un instant, la jeune femme y vit une telle douleur que son cœur se serra. La seconde d'après, le shinigami était redevenu neutre, au détail près qu'elle pouvait voir ses mâchoires serrées. Yuzu ne dit rien et s'assit sur le muret, sans se soucier de tremper sa jupe déjà bien humide. Ils restèrent sans rien dire un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle d'une voix douce, le regard perdu au loin, tandis que le noble levait vers elle ses yeux acier.

 **-Beaucoup de personnes n'aiment pas la pluie. Parmi eux, nombreux sont ceux qui disent qu'elle les rend triste. Mais les gens tristes, eux, aiment souvent la pluie. Certains parce qu'ils se sentent moins seul : le ciel pleure avec eux. D'autres parce qu'elle leur permet de pleurer sans que personne ne le remarque. J'imagine que tu fais parti de cette dernière catégorie Byakuya-san ?**

 **-... Je ne pleure pas.**

 **-Les yeux ne sont pas les seuls à pouvoir pleurer, le cœur a aussi ses larmes.**

Il demeura muet, agacé à l'idée de paraître si faible. Mettant fin au silence, elle lança :

 **-Bon, on le prend ce thé ?**

Yuzu le regarda avec un demi-sourire. Il soupira et se leva. Elle l'imita et leva le parapluie plus haut pour que tout deux se retrouvent dessous. La jeune femme observa le shinigami, un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Cependant Byakuya n'avait pas l'air de vouloir croiser son regard. Même si la seule présence de l'humaine lui avait fait apercevoir la lumière du bout du tunnel de douleur dans lequel il était perdu, il se sentait encore suffisamment mal pour ne pas parvenir à masquer la tristesse qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Et elle avait déjà assez vu de sa faiblesse, trop de son point de vue. Sauf que Yuzu en décida autrement. Sur le coup, elle ne réfléchit pas. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle réalisa son audace. La jeune femme porta sa main libre à la joue de Byakuya et exerça un très légère pression pour qu'il tourne la tête vers elle. Surpris par ce geste qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu, le shinigami ne pensa même pas à résister et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils là, à se perdre dans les iris de l'autre ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne put le dire. Mais à un moment donné, ils parvinrent à s'arracher à leur contemplation et se dirigèrent vers le salon de thé.

Leur habituel rendez-vous à la boutique reprit, et la paix revint enfin dans le cœur de Byakuya. Lassé, il avait arrêté de se poser des questions auxquelles nul ne pouvait lui apporter de réponse. Il se sentait bien avec elle, et ça lui convenait. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il se tenait loin des autres, trop longtemps qu'il s'évertuait à ne rien ressentir de peur de raviver les flammes d'un chagrin qui ne l'avait que trop consumé par le passé.

Un soir, une quinzaine de jours plus tard, Yuzu et Byakuya entreprirent de se balader dans les rues de Karakura. Pour une fois il ne pleuvait pas, même si le ciel était resté gris toute la journée. Le shinigami était préoccupé, et la jeune femme s'en rendit vite compte. Elle se mit brusquement face à lui, le forçant à s'arrêter, et planta son regard dans le sien.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Byakuya-san ? Tu as la tête ailleurs.**

Il envisagea la possibilité d'éluder la question, puis finalement renonça. Cette fille devinait chaque mensonge avant même qu'ils ne soient prononcés.

 **-Je vais bientôt partir.**

Elle eut beau s'appliquer à ne pas montrer de réaction, Yuzu ne parvint pas à masquer la tristesse que provoquait cette annonce en elle. La jeune femme se contenta de détourner le regard et s'appliquer à fixer le lampadaire le plus proche, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait répondre. Byakuya la laissa réfléchir quelques instants avant de l'appeler. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui et, devant le geste qu'il fit, demeura interdite.

 **-Sérieusement ?** demanda-t-elle car elle le savait absolument pas tactile.

Il hocha la tête. Alors, sans hésiter une seconde de plus, Yuzu se jeta dans ses bras et, les mains agrippées à son dos, le serra le plus fort possible contre elle, tandis que le shinigami appuyait son menton contre les cheveux châtains-bruns de la jeune femme. Il s'étonnait encore de la vitesse à laquelle l'humaine avait réussi à terminer le puzzle de son cœur en miettes pour se l'approprier entièrement. Il n'était pas encore prêt à l'accepter, mais, tout au fond de lui, Byakuya savait ce qu'il ressentait. Et il en était le premier choqué.

 **-Tu reviendras ?** s'enquit Yuzu d'une voix tremblante.

 **-Oui.**

Il devinait qu'elle s'était mise à sourire, même si elle ne tenait pas du tout à le voir partir. Le noble prit une profonde inspiration, gravant son agréable parfum de mandarine dans sa mémoire.

Un certain temps plus tard, la jeune femme accepta enfin de le lâcher et s'éloigna d'un pas. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand elle entendit son prénom, hurlé par une voix bien connue des deux. Tout à coup, Byakuya comprit pourquoi l'humaine avait des yeux qui lui paraissaient si familiers.

 **-Je dois y aller** , dit-il.

- **Déjà ?**

Le shinigami acquiesça et lui caressa doucement la joue.

 **-A bientôt Kurosaki Yuzu** , souffla-t-il.

 **-Mais c- ?**

Il posa un index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire et lui glissa son nom entier à l'oreille. Surprise, Yuzu le regarda s'éloigner et tourner au coin de la rue suivante. L'instant d'après, son frère, Kurosaki Ichigo, débarquait, hors d'haleine, accompagné de sa meilleure amie, Kuchiki Rukia.

- **Bon sang Yuzu, on t'a cherché partout !** s'exclama-t-il.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-Ben t'avais dit que tu rentrerai tôt ce soir, alors on s'est inquiété et on a voulu t'appeler. Sauf que tu as oublié ton portable à la maison.**

 **-Ichigo a eu peur que tu te sois faite attaquée par un Hollow** , termina Rukia.

Yuzu s'excusa, un sourire gêné aux lèvres, et expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Tandis qu'elle allait les suivre pour rentrer chez elle, la jeune femme se retourna et chuchota :

 **-A bientôt Kuchiki Byakuya.**


End file.
